desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynette's family
Lynette Scavo is one of the protagonists of Desperate Housewives, and thus her family is central to the series and its stories. Family members The Scavo family is one of the central families on Desperate Housewives. They reside at 4355 Wisteria Lane. Immediate family *'Lynette Scavo' - Lynette is the matriarch of the clan, an overprotective mother who always feels like she must be in charge of everything. *'Tom Scavo' - Lynette's goofy husband, a man who allows his wife to wear the pants in the family and who likes to play the part of the "good guy". *'Porter' and Preston Scavo - Tom and Lynette's eldest children, male identical twins who are rebellious and not-too-bright, although Porter's into poetry. *'Parker Scavo' - The third son, one year younger than his predecessors, and the most sensitive and mature of the Scavo boys. *'Penny Scavo' - The eldest daughter, Penny is a sweet young girl, very caring and responsible. *'Paige Scavo' - The newest addition to the Scavo family, a baby who was delivered by a serial-killer. She was supposed to be born along with her twin brother, Patrick. *''Patrick Scavo'' - Paige's twin brother, Lynette miscarried Patrick and envisioned living a life with her son stricken with cerebral palsy. *'Kayla Huntington Scavo' - Tom's illegitimate child, the fruit of a one-night stand. Kayla had a grudge against her step-mother. Extended family *'Stella Wingfield' - Lynette's alcoholic mother, who wasn't the best maternal figure to her and her sisters. *''Glen Wingfield'' - Stella's ex-husband, whom she divorced after finding out he was gay, although Lynette believed for years it was because her mother had cheated on him. *''Frank Kaminsky'' - Stella's forth husband, a curmodgeonly old millionaire who despised his family and left everything to Stella when he died. *'Rodney Scavo' - Tom's adulterous father, who had affair after affair, despite the attention his own wife gave him. *'Allison Scavo' - Tom's mother, a traditional homemaker who believed serving her family was the most important thing a woman could do. As she grew older, her mind started to drift. *'Lucy' and Lydia Lindquist - Lynette's sisters, who are far less caring about how their mother winds up than Lynette is. *'Peter' and Theresa Scavo - Tom's unseen siblings, who agree that their mother should be put in an institution. *''Nora Huntington'' - Kayla's biological mother, a known "nut-job" who tried to steal Tom from his wife. She was shot and killed in the supermarket's hostage takeover. *'Joe' and Sheila Huntington - Nora's parents, who take in Kayla after she is kicked out of the Scavo home. Others *'Eddie Orlofsky' - The notorious Fairview Strangler, a troubled teenager whom Lynette took in due to relating to his troubled childhood. *''Irina Korsakov'' - A Russian gold-digger whom Preston brought home from his trip to Europe and asked to marry him. *'Claire' - A nanny hired by Lynette to help take care of the kids. However, Claire soon became more popular with the kids than their mother would want her to, and Tom became attracted to her, which lead to her dismissal. *'Scavo dog' - A dog Lynette bought to distract son Parker from his curiosity towards sexuality. The dog was given away because Penny was alergic to its fur. Note: Karen's family and Renee's family intertwine with Lynette's. Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Wisteria Lane Category:Lynette's family Category:Families